


Crowley assiste Supernatural

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... e Aziraphale tem que lidar com as consequências disso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley assiste Supernatural

Ele começara a assistir porque ouvira falar de uma serie americana com um demônio chamado Crowley querendo parar o apocalipse, e quando profetas e médiuns em geral entram para o entretenimento as coisas tendem a acabar mal ou hilárias ,de qualquer maneira é o tipo de situação que requere ser averiguada. E continuara a assistir por causa do elenco ridiculamente atraente (e também em grande parte pela trama, mas ele nunca iria admitir isso) Ele gostava do personagem com quem dividia seu nome, manipulativo, divertido e tinha um fantástico sotaque inglês , mas seu favorito mesmo era Castiel embora não conseguisse identificar exatamente o porque.

Aziraphale não sabe nada a respeito de tal série mas sabe que freqüentemente as quintas a noite Crowley deixa recados bêbados na sua secretária eletrônica dizendo coisas como "Se lembre que se encher de almas do purgatório nunca é uma idéia Aziraphale" ou "Se você algum dia conhecer algum caçador com quem você queira ter uma ligação mais profunda com me liga que eu venho na hora despachar ele porque isso só vai terminar em desastre".


End file.
